Minnie Mouse
Minnie Mouse is an anthropomorphic mouse created by Walt Disney. She is the girlfriend of Mickey Mouse, and first appeared alongside him in the short Plane Crazy. Minnie is sweet in nature and fun-loving. She is widely recognized by her large collection of big bows of different colors that sit atop her head. In most appearances, Minnie is presented as a best friend of Daisy Duck. Her favorite hobbies are cooking, dancing, gardening, shopping, music, fashion and spending time with Mickey. Personality Minnie Mouse has, over the years, grown into a strong, rather complex, and easily identifiable character in the Disney universe. Her many personality traits are more than noticeable, as well as consistent, in every incarnation of the character. Generally speaking, Minnie is incredibly sweet, often tame, and highly intelligent. More so than Mickey half the time. Because of this, she tends to be the one to keep ordinance in her circle of friends, as well as in the life of Mickey, who's constant mischief leads to chaos, ranging in relevance and danger. This also gives a motherly persona, which is seen whenever she's dealing with animals or children (such as Mickey's nephews). Her nature, kindness, and tendency to see the good in others also ties into the fact that she's a hopeless romantic, as well as deeply affectionate. She takes love and loyalty very seriously, and is quite possibly the most dependable character, as well as the most loving, in the Mickey Mouse franchise. Despite the various reasons Minnie stands out as a perfect being, she's not without her flaws. Unlike Mickey, who is usually laid-back no matter the situation, Minnie has a habit of becoming easily frustrated, can be impulsive, obsessive, and occasionally naïve. In spite of the popular belief that the character of Minnie is passive, she is outspoken and has been shown to openly lose her temper due to Mickey's forgetfulness, Daisy's diva persona, Donald's temper and Goofy's tomfoolery. Her temper can also be stemmed from any amount of rudeness, as well as a lack of order. She's also shown dislike and hatred towards flirtatious men, selfishness, and narcissism. Additionally, she refuses to let these factors go on without word, no matter how harsh or brutally honest her opinions are. Exceptions to this fact come into play whenever she's dealing with a close fried, such as the aforementioned Daisy, who she cares a great deal for, despite her few annoying tendencies. Minnie is often described as "feisty" by other characters. Being as strong-willed as she is, Minnie has no problem assisting Mickey in battling an enemy, no matter their size or power. She can be a key part in saving the day because of this. Appearance Minnie's trademark outfit is usually a dress revealing her white bloomers with a large matching bow and high heel shoes that all are one color (depending on the cartoon). Like Mickey and Goofy, Minnie also wears white gloves for fashion. Her outfit is sometimes red with white polka dots, other times it has been a blue outfit with a pink bow and shoes. In earlier cartoons, she wore a hat with a flower in place of her bow. In some cartoons, Minnie was shirtless with only a skirt, bow, bloomers and her high heels. Relationships Mickey Mouse He is Minnie's boyfriend, later on, her new husband, because ever since her father-in-law never respected her husband. Later on, she told Mickey that she was pregnant and that she was to become a mother. When the baby was born (which turned out to be a baby girl), they both loved their daughter with all their hearts. But when she was informed by Yen Sid, her father-in-law, that she actually gave birth to her sister-in-law, Mickey was worried for her because she never knew or met her husband's little sister. But with a hard task as it is, she still loved her daughter no matter what or who she is, making Mickey smile. Yen Sid When she met Yen Sid, he was a very nice gentleman. But, when she was talking to Mickey about his father, he said that he never loved him as much as he, Mickey Mouse, loved her. As she told him that she is having a baby, Yen Sid was shocked to know that he is going to be a grandpa. But, when she and Mickey were told by her father-in-law that she gave birth to Mickey's reincarnated sister inside their daughter, they were both in shocked and in surprised that she gave birth to her sister-in-law from inside her baby girl. And from that moment on, everything was different, but unlike Yen Sid's treatment, she and her husband, Mickey, were still both oh-so proud of her only daughter and child, Andrea, no matter what. Andrea Garcia Her baby girl, she loved her the moment she saw her eyes open with plain old brown eyes, which she and her husband love so much. But when she was told by Yen Sid, her father-in-law, that she gave birth to her sister-in-law inside of her own daughter, everything went on the flip side of things and knowing that she and Mickey gave birth to his baby sister whom resides inside of her daughter. But unlike how Yen Sid treated Mickey over the years, she and Mickey treats Andrea with love and compassion. Present Day It has been centuries since the battle between her father-in-law and her evil uncle-in-law, and she grew up into a fine young lady, considering that Mickey said her father-in-law could care less about his goals and his future plannings. Then one day, she told her husband, Mickey, that he was going to be a father, which would also mean that she is pregnant with his child. She told her father-in-law about this, but her husband knows that his father wouldn't care about his life or his future and family. When the time of Mickey and Minnie's child being born came around, they were both excited and nervous for their child: excited because they are going to be parents, and nervous because they will be heartbroken if their newborn baby died at birth. As their child was born, they noticed that their child was a baby girl; so, they named her with a name that will hear throughout the Kingdoms and throughout the archipelago: Andrea Caris Garcia, daughter of the new Princess of the Ten Kingdoms. She and her husband were both happy to know that they have a daughter, but when Yen Sid came in and saw the baby, he was happy and excited that the baby survived and that her future is sealed to be completed. With that, Mickey asked why his father was acting so emotional and excited like a little boy playing around; in that very moment, Yen Sid told his son that she gave birth to the reincarnated body of Mickey's late sister who died all those centuries ago. Even though she and Mickey see their daughter as his reincarnated sister inside their daughter, they both still love her no matter what she is. Eighteen years later, and she still loved Andrea for who she is, even when Mickey is overprotective on their only daughter, they still love her. A week after their only daughter's birthday, they both observed Andrea turning into a new Legendary Pureblood of the Ten Kingdoms; knowing this, she saw that her daughter/sister-in-law will take the throne and save the world again. Viewing of Yen Sid's New Team When it was time for her daughter/sister-in-law to leave for a dangerous and important mission that will last for months, she was proud that Andrea, her only child and daughter, for taking a mission that will require everyone's help in saving the world, that includes the Main Sixteen. But before she left, Mickey gave her his stone called the Stone of Rebirth and she gave Andrea her sword that belonged to her father when he was in battle with Yen Sid: The Sword of Infinity and Immortality. Once her daughter came back, she was shocked that she was blind to know that Danny, her adopted son, was one of the Reincarnated Heroes. Along with her daughter, she saw that a Snow Queen, a Reborn Female Vampire, a Reborn Male Vampire, an Exorcist Noah, a Dragon Rider girl, a Scrawny Viking, and so forth are also the Reincarnated Heroes and Heroines reborn inside rejected people. Category:Yen Sid's Team Category:Mother Category:Female Category:Wife Category:Princess Category:Royalty Category:Trainee Category:Sibling Category:Sister Category:Daughter